Keeping Count
by suzie2b
Summary: Charley is trapped after a village is shelled.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Keeping Count**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The Germans had gone on the offensive in an area where the fighting had pushed troops back and forth for months. Both sides wanted the real estate, but neither was willing to give in to the other side.**

 **Charley was assigned one of her most dangerous missions to date. Captain Boggs didn't want to use her, but since the death of Marcus, he was left shorthanded and there had not yet been a suitable replacement found. Charley was the one that had to pick up the slack.**

 **That evening when Tully got home Charley told him she had another mission and would be leaving in the morning. He wasn't happy about it. "You just got back from a mission! In fact, you haven't had a day off in nearly two months!"**

 **Charley was tired and in no mood to argue. "I know, but right now there's no choice! Captain Boggs says there's a replacement courier coming. He should be here before I get back from this mission. Then I can have a few days off."**

" **And what if this 'replacement' doesn't work out like the last three volunteers didn't work out?"**

" **The captain said that if this guy doesn't work he'll reassign an MP to be a courier until someone can be found." Charley looked at the frown on her husband's face. "Captain Boggs doesn't like this anymore than you do, Tully. But he needs this package delivered as quickly as possible and I'm the only one available. It's my job."**

 **Tully took a deep sighing breath. "Where to?"**

" **Sector D. There's some kind of plan to go on the defensive against the Germans that are trying to push the allies out."**

" **No! Absolutely not!"**

 **Charley sighed, frustrated and near tears. "Are you going to be the one to tell Captain Boggs you don't want me to go?"**

 **Tully started, "I just might…" He stopped when he saw the look on her face. He pulled her into his arms and said, "I wish I could do just that, sweetheart."**

 **Charley clung to him. "It'll be all right. I'll leave tomorrow morning and be back in three days … four days tops."**

 **Tully kissed the top of her head. "Who's your driver?"**

" **Don't know yet. I'll find out when I pick up the package." Charley felt him tense. She pushed back and looked up at him with a slight smile. "Captain Boggs promised it wouldn't be Eric Anderson."**

 **Tully couldn't help but smile back. "Well, that's a bright spot in the situation."**

" **We've got tonight." Charley started to unbutton his shirt. "Let's take advantage of it."**

 **##############################**

 **Morning came all too soon. By the time Charley had finished her morning routine in the bathroom Tully was dressed and waiting for her. There was no reason for him to be up that early other than wanting to spent as much time as possible with his wife before she left.**

 **After breakfast, Charley and Tully walked hand-in-hand to headquarters. Charley ran up to Captain Boggs' office to pick up the package, signed out, and met Tully outside.**

 **As they headed for the motor pool, Tully asked, "So, who's your driver?"**

 **Charley checked the paperwork in her hand. "A Corporal Roger Stewart."**

" **Don't know him."**

" **The captain said he's done this type of thing before in France and has a good reputation as a driver."**

 **Tully furrowed his brow. "A new guy?"**

 **Charley smiled. "He's been in North Africa about six months now. He was assigned to convoys here, but now he's got me … at least for a few days. The captain feels he knows the desert well enough and is the best choice."**

" **No,** _ **I**_ **would be the** _ **best**_ **choice."**

 **Charley hugged Tully as they walked. "I actually suggested you, but Captain Boggs says he needs you and guys elsewhere."**

 **Charley found Corporal Stewart waiting next to a jeep and introduced Tully, who shook his hand and said, "You take good care of her. She's something real special to me."**

 **The corporal said, "Don't worry. She's in good hands with me."**

 **##############################**

 **Corporal Roger Stewart turned out to be a very good driver. Per Captain Boggs' orders they drove straight through, only stopping for a few quick breaks along the way, and arrived at the base of operations in a bombed out village near the main fighting a little ahead of schedule.**

 **The corporal went with Charley to where Major Cox's office was set up. He waited for her outside and then escorted her to her assigned quarters. As she turned to close the door, Corporal Stewart said, "If you don't mind, I'll be by for you at 1730 for dinner. I know the major wouldn't want you walking around on your own, ma'am."**

 **Charley smiled. "Thank you, corporal. That's very thoughtful of you, but please call me Charley."**

 **Corporal Stewart smiled for the first time since they'd met. "All right … if you'll call me Roger."**

" **Okay, Roger, I'll see you in a couple of hours."**

 **After dinner and some friendly conversation, Roger made sure Charley got back to her quarters and didn't walk away from the door until he heard her lock it.**

 **Charley could hear the battle in the distance. Artillery lit the sky as the sun went down. The Germans were trying to push the allies back again. She didn't do much more than lay on the bed fully dressed and doze that night as she wondered what the chances were that there would be an evacuation. Finally there was a lull in the fighting just before daylight and Charley got up to look out the window of her second floor quarters.**

 **She was staring at the horizon, thinking of Tully and how much she wanted to get back to Ras Tanura to be with him. Charley looked at her watch and knew that Corporal Stewart would be by to get her in about hour. She could hardly wait to get going. She was just going to turn away from the window when she saw a flash. A second later there was a report and then a whistle just before the shell hit somewhere near the middle of the village.**

 **Charley felt the ground shake as she ran to the bed for her satchel and headed for the door. Another shell hit the ground just outside the building as she started down the stairs and bits of plaster fell. The third was a direct hit. The last thing Charley would remember was the ceiling falling around her and the floor giving away under her feet.**

 **##############################**

 **It was midmorning and the Rat Patrol had been out on recon since dawn when they caught the radio message from Sector D. There had been shelling and a building in the village had collapsed. There were people injured and trapped in the rubble. They were requesting any and all help.**

 **Tully's heart skipped a beat and Hitch said, "Charley and Corporal Stewart would've left this morning. They probably got out before it happened."**

 **Tully took a deep breath and nodded silently.**

 **Troy called in and told the radio operator they were on their way. Though they were only four men, they were the closest to the situation. They were obligated and willing to respond. Others would respond as well, but there were no guarantees as to how long it would take for more help to arrive.**

 **Several hours later Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully arrived in the village. They checked in with Major Cox, who told them, "The first shell hit an empty building in the middle of town and no one was injured, the second hit the street in front of the buildings being used as barracks … the third hit one of the barracks dead center and it collapsed."**

 **Troy asked, "Do you know how many are missing?"**

" **At last report there are thirty unaccounted for … including a courier."**

 **Tully paled. His knees went momentarily weak and he wanted to ask, but was afraid to hear the answer. He put a hand on Moffitt's shoulder to steady himself and the sergeant asked, "The courier, sir … do you have a name?"**

 **Major Cox looked at the list of names in front of him and replied, "Charley Pettigrew. Cute little thing. She and her driver were given rooms for the night in that building and had planned to leave this morning."**

 **Tully was finally able to speak and said, "Sir, is there a chance they got out before…"**

" **Her driver, a Corporal Roger Stewart, reported her missing shortly after the incident. Fortunately we've been able to beat the German's back again. There's been no further shelling."**

 **When Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully hurried to the site where the barracks had been hit, Tully looked desperately for Corporal Stewart. It took some time, but he finally located the corporal working tirelessly to help move rubble. Tully put a hand on the man's shoulder and he turned a pale face to look at the private. Tully could see it in his eyes, but he had to know. "Are you sure she was in there?"**

 **Corporal Stewart hesitated, then said, "I had told her last night not to leave the barracks … that I'd pick her up after I made sure the jeep was ready. I was still in the motor pool when the shelling started." He saw Tully's face and quickly said, "We've pulled three guys out alive in the past couple of hours. There's still a chance we'll find her okay."**

 **##############################**

 **When Charley opened her eyes there was nothing but an inky black darkness. Even night time in the desert wasn't so dark. She could feel something gritty falling on her face and brushed it away. Her head ached. Slowly Charley began to remember and realized what had happened. She whispered, "I am in so much trouble."**

 **Charley experimented by first moving her arms. They both moved freely, with the only real pain being in one elbow. That was a good start. She tried moving her legs. Left leg, yes … right leg stuck. "Great … just great."**

 **Charley felt around for her satchel and at first couldn't locate it. Then she realized that she was laying on it. She shuffled painfully until she was able to work the bag out, then reached inside. Her hand slid over the contents until she found what she was looking for. Charley pulled out the small flashlight she had recently started carrying and clicked it on. A small smile played on her lips. "Let there be light."**

 **Charley moved the beam of light over her arms. There was a gash on her left elbow that was bleeding. Other cuts and scrapes were minor. She moved the light down her body. Again the wounds she saw seemed minor, but she could tell she might have cracked or broken ribs. Charley checked her left leg. Nothing major there, but she looked disgustedly at the large tear in her pant leg. Her right leg was buried and when she tried to move it, she nearly cried out with pain. She sighed as she shone the light around her and discovered that she was trapped in a pocket that the debris had made during the collapse. She knew she was lucky to be alive. Then Charley heard muffled voices calling for help.**

 **##############################**

 **Every available man worked tirelessly for hours to remove rubble to get to the voices as they heard them. For every one man found alive, three were found dead. There had been no sign of Charley.**

 **At midnight the first company of men and equipment arrived to help. Progress was slow despite the arrival of help. They had to be careful. And the battle to hold the line continued to be waged outside the walls of the village.**

 **After the fresh manpower got there, Troy grabbed his exhausted men and told them it was time for a break. When Tully refused, the sergeant made it an order.**

 **Tully looked at his three friends. "I can't stop until I find her."**

 **Moffitt took the private's arm and led him away. "When we find Charley, you won't do her any good if you're sick from exhaustion and dehydration."**

 **Tully ate without tasting the food. He drank when a container of water was put in his hands. He slept fitfully for two or three hours. Then he headed back out to start again. Tully knew he wouldn't stop until Charley was in his arms one way or other.**

 **##############################**

 **Charley had tried to pull herself free, but it only made the pain in her leg worse. She managed to sit up, though the pain in her side made her gasp. Slowly she started to carefully move and shift debris in hopes of freeing herself. It had gotten eerily quiet and she wondered how long she'd been there and when Tully would find her. Somehow she just knew he was out there.**

 **Eventually, Charley was able to get her leg out from under the mess of shattered stone and timber. She hissed in pain as she pushed herself back against part of a wall. Her leg was bleeding from a gash just above her knee and it felt as if her lower leg might be broken. Charley tore the sleeves off her blouse and tied them together to make a bandage, then wrapped it around her leg and tied it tight over the wound. Exhausted and in pain, she tried to rest for a bit. She closed her eyes and thought, "I guess this is how Tully must feel at times like this."**

 **After a while, Charley tried yelling for help until her voice went hoarse and the pain in her side forced her to stop. Eventually, she fell into unconsciousness.**

 **##############################**

 **The sun was coming up as Tully trudged out to start working again. He had heard that everyone had been found … with the exception of Charley. He looked at the work that had been done since it had started. In about thirty-six hours they had managed to get almost to the basement level. There was now a depression starting to form where the ground floor had separated it from the basement. But then he noticed that all work had stopped. The only sound was that of the distant battle.**

 **Corporal Stewart saw him and called, "Hey, Pettigrew, get over here … quick!"**

 **His adrenaline surged as Tully ran over to Stewart. "What did you find?"**

" **Not a minute ago we heard someone. Down there in the basement." The corporal and private locked eyes. "It could be Charley. Listen."**

 **Tully held his breath. It was faint, but it was there, and he would recognize it anywhere. His voice was a whisper as he said, "Charley."**

 **By the time they got to her, she'd been silent for a long time. She was lifted carefully out of the rubble and passed from man to man until she reached Tully. He held her gently until Moffitt convinced him to put her on the stretcher so she could be taken to where a triage station had been set up by the medics and doctors who had arrived to help. As the patients were stabilized, they were being sent by ambulance to the nearest base hospital according to their condition. The worst went to Ras Tanura while the less seriously wounded went to Giddah or Baysan.**

 **Of the thirty that were in the barracks at the time of the shelling, only eight survived … and two of those were questionable. There were many others wounded during the shelling.**

 **The Rat Patrol escorted the last two ambulances, one of which carried Charley, to Ras Tanura.**

 **##############################**

 **When Charley woke up, she found herself at the hospital. She turned her head and saw Tully sitting next to her asleep in a chair. She squeezed his hand weakly and he was immediately awake. Tully sat up with a smile. "Hi."**

 **Charley managed a slight smile. Her voice was a whisper as she said, "Knew you'd … find me."**

 **Tully kissed the palm of her hand. "I wasn't going to stop 'til I did."**

" **So … what's the damage?"**

" **Concussion, two cracked ribs, stitches in your elbow and leg, broken tibia just above the ankle."**

 **Charley grimaced as she shifted slightly. "Guess I'm one … of the lucky ones."**

 **Tully found tears forming in his eyes. "Yes, you are one of the lucky ones. You survived."**

" **Yep … survived my number one."**

" **Number one?"**

 **Charley fought to keep her eyes open. "My first building..."**

 **Tully frowned and said quickly, "It isn't a contest you know."**

" **Nah … just keeping count."**

 **Tully felt her hand relax in his as she went back to sleep. He kissed her on the forehead and leaned back in the chair. He hoped there wouldn't be any more to count.**

 **##############################**

 **Charley was able to go home after a week's stay in the hospital. Tully carried her up the stairs and into the apartment, settling her gently on the bed in the pajamas he'd helped her into before they left.**

 **Charley settled back on the pillows against the headboard and sighed. "It's good to be home."**

 **Tully set her crutches aside before he sat down on the edge of the bed. He took her hand and held it silently.**

 **Charley knew something was bothering him. "What's wrong?" Tully looked at her, but hesitated. "Tell me what's bothering you, love."**

 **Tully sighed. "It's something you said when you first woke up. It kinda has me worried."**

 **Charley tried to remember what she possibly could have said to make him so upset. "Please tell me. What did I say?"**

" **You said that this incident was your 'number one'." She looked at him confusedly and Tully continued, "The first building to fall on you. You said you were keeping count."**

 **Charley was appalled that she would say such a thing. "I don't remember saying that. And I would never…"**

 **Tully leaned forward and kissed her. "I thought at the time it was probably the drugs talking, but I want to be sure we understand each other." He looked at her seriously. "You know that the 'keeping count' thing is just something Moffitt and I do because of my habit of being hit by falling buildings, don't you?"**

" **Of course I do. Though I wish you'd get out of that habit."**

" **It's not meant to be a contest of some kind."**

 **Charley's look was incredulous. "I wouldn't…" Then she remembered. "Wait. While I was sitting down there waiting for you to come get me … I was thinking about the times that you were in those buildings waiting for help and I realized that I now knew how you felt. Somehow … because of the drugs I guess … I'm so sorry." She held her side as her agitation grew and she shifted.**

 **Tully stopped her movements with his hands on her shoulders and a relieved smile. "It's all right. You had me worried a little bit and I just wanted to make sure."**

 **Charley leaned back and tried to relax. She looked at Tully and said quietly, "We haven't held each other in more than a week."**

 **Tully leaned in for a kiss, then said, "I think we can take care of that right now." He stood and quickly striped to his boxers before getting into bed with Charley. Tully let her make herself comfortable against him, then kissed her on top of the head. "Okay?"**

 **Charley sighed contentedly. "More than okay."**


End file.
